


I Want You For My Own (christmas special)

by hotcoconut



Series: Let The River Run Wild [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Pregnancy, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcoconut/pseuds/hotcoconut
Summary: Marlene couldn’t think of someone more beautiful than her, someone with prettier brown eyes than Anna’s, someone with softer wavy hair than her red hair. She was just… perfect.or Anna has a Christmas gift for Marlenechristmas special of Let The River Run Wild
Relationships: Anna/Marlene (The Last of Us)
Series: Let The River Run Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053866
Kudos: 5





	I Want You For My Own (christmas special)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, everyone. This work is a part of Let The River Run Wild (the series of Holding On For Tonight). I hope you like it.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. Her white dress was beautiful, falling in layers of skirt, the corset making her freckled breasts firmer than they already were. The woman smiled, gripping her hands and waiting patiently for her partner to enter the room and see the beauty she knew she was. 

Soon, the door cracked open, giving the short woman shivers as she bit her lower lip, trying to contain a smile. Outside, the dusk turned the whole land a deep shade of purple, the skies were full of the brightest stars and the moon was almost yellow, huge and glorious. It was the perfect night, the perfect Christmas night. The door opened totally, revealing nobody more, nobody less than her partner, dressed in a nice white suit with a black and yellow tie. 

“You’re splendid”, came from the person standing in the door, the one Anna was smiling at, still biting her red full lips. “May I take you to dinner?” 

Anna laughed, clapping her hands and turning to hug the woman standing next to her. Her black hair was up in the usual bun, and her face was clean from makeup. Anna felt blessed to have this woman as her partner for the night. The ginger opened her arms to welcome and hug her old friend, who hugged her back. 

“It depends on where you’re taking me.” She answered with a smile, brushing her nose in the woman’s ear. Anna felt the shiver running down the suited woman’s spine, and a smile arose on her face. 

“You’re alluring, Anna. But I bet you already know that.”

“And you’re classy”, the smallest ran her hand over the chest of her partner, smoothing the black shirt under the suit. “You’re stunning, Marlene.” 

The black woman hugged the pale one, chuckling as they found comfort in each other’s arms. Anna used to be best friends with Marlene, still they fell in love at 16. Now they were both 22, and finally they could be their true selves without being judged by other people who didn’t understand their sexualities. 

“Let’s go before we have nowhere else to go”, Marlene broke the enchantment they both were under. The tallest took Anna’s hand, pulling her gently as she walked to the big door of the hotel room they were dividing. It wasn’t such a thing, but it was perfect for them - two beds, a bathroom and a tv. Florida was their prom dream, they wouldn’t give it up because of the lack of affordable hotels. 

“Would it be that bad if we stayed?” Anna suddenly asked, her brows frowned and a knowing smile on her kissable face. Marlene couldn’t think of someone more beautiful than her, someone with prettier brown eyes than Anna’s, someone with softer wavy hair than her red hair. She was just… perfect. As shimmering as the Christmas’ tree in the hall of the hotel they were. 

“I don’t know. Don’t you want to go to the Winter Dance?” The idea wasn’t for sure, it was just a suggestion. Plans could be undone, if Marlene dared to say this was one of her friend’s best hobbies. 

Anna smiled, putting a strand of hair behind her ear full of piercings. The tattoos on her arms, colourful and on display as the dress didn’t cover them, were one of the things Marlene loved the most about her. Anna was quit an unique personality; she didn’t care about the other’s opinions, she did what she liked without giving a fuck. Marlene wanted to be like that someday too. 

“I don’t know. Do you?” She briefly looked out the window, at the wind blowing the trees, the darkness encompassing the night. “It’s warm outside for a winter night. We could just…”, her mouth came closer to Marlene’s ear, kissing her on the neck. “Stay here.” 

“You’re incredible”, Marlene’s heart was fluttering. She didn’t care anymore for the goddamn dance, for the fucking Christmas night… She wanted Anna, and only Anna. “Will you be my Christmas’ gift?” She asked, kidding. Anna nodded, giving her a toothy smile. 

“Of course. But I have something else for you, too.” 

“Oh”, Marlene exclaimed when Anna let go of her hand, walking towards the closet of the room, a tall and wooded closet. The ginger opened the door of the furniture and took a small box off it, turning to Marlene with the brightest smile the woman ever saw on her friend’s face. “Oh, Anna. I haven’t bought anything for you. I’m sorry.” She felt ashamed of herself for not thinking about buying a gift for her friend when they would spend Christmas together. 

“Neither did I”, Anna said out of nowhere, standing the box to Marlene. The woman cocked her brows, not understanding, but took the box of her hands anyway. They sat in the bed next to them and Marlene opened the small light blue object, looking inside. There was a note and something under it, and she could feel Anna’s tension pouring off every pore of her skin. “Don’t read the letter now.” She asked, pointing at the object under the paper. 

Marlene took the letter on her hands, but left it aside as her partner asked. Under it, to her surprise, was a thermometer. No, it was not a thermometer, it was-- fuck! She turned to Anna, who had a big smile. Still, Marlene could see the worry in her eyes. 

“Are you pregnant?” She asked without listening to her own voice. 

“Yes! Isn’t it amazing?” The girl threw her hands up. “I discovered yesterday.” 

“Who’s the father?” Marlene asked, feeling a smile arise on her face too. She couldn’t think as a normal person, rationalize as someone gifted of a brain. She was  _ so  _ happy. A baby. A baby, she would be an auntie, or God knows what. She already loved that unborn kid. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I can bring up a kid alone.” Anna shrugged. Marlene smiled, cupping her face. 

“You’re not alone. I love you, and I love them.” The only sentence her brain could process was then said, and silence fell over them. It was time, and they both knew it. So Marlene brushed her lips against Anna’s, feeling like she was laying in a golden world. Nothing else mattered. They were perfect, they were complete together, and nothing could change it. Anna was hers, and she was Anna’s. 

Outside the hotel room they were in, the Christmas night went on, knowing something had changed not only for a person, but for 3. They were a family, and that was the only thing that really mattered. 

  
  


(The letter… it remained untouched. At least for the night).

**Author's Note:**

> Tadam! Feedback and kudos always make my day! ♡


End file.
